HISTORY DOES REPEAT ITSELF
by Jaxhawk http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R0147nJOf9I/AAAAAAAAB4U/TOVbvS7MQ3o/s1600-h/kafiya.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R01473JOf-I/AAAAAAAAB4c/gm8ebn_nOfM/s1600-h/MunichAgreement_.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R01473JOf_I/AAAAAAAAB4k/VS1Y5sBEFk4/s1600-h/riceivanov.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R01303JOf6I/AAAAAAAAB38/JbAyNiZ0x0w/s1600-h/MunichAgreement_.jpg Secretary of State Codi Rice is making the same mistake today that Neville Chamberlain made in 1936 when he signed the Munich Agreement with Adolph Hitler. In the agreement that turned out to be the worst case of appeasement in recent history. Mr. Chamberlain gave up the Sudaten Land to Hitler. A right he did not have to give as Prime Minister of Great Britain, but he did it and when he returned home he proclaimed his agreement was the instrument to end war in "Our Times". WE know only too well that his proclamation was a falsehood and hollow that led Hitler to pursue his dream of conquering all of Europe. All the Agreement did was give Hitler more time to build up his war machine. "Chamberlain's Munich Agreement deal ( peace for our time) (i.e., the surrender of the Sudetenland to Germany) with Hitler was internationally acclaimed and praised at home and abroad, by among others Pope Pius XI, Ireland's Eamon de Valera, the United States administration of Franklin D. Roosevelt and Canada's William Lyon Mackenzie King. Chamberlain was acclaimed by many British people for avoiding another war."(source Wikapedia) Not unlike the attitude of too many Americans today, Chamberlain expressed his reasons for his agreement with Hitler with the following words: "How horrible, fantastic, incredible it is that we should be digging trenches and trying on gas masks here because of a quarrel in a far-away country between people of whom we know nothing." Fast forward to today, and you will find appeasement of an equal gravity. The Annapolis Peace Conference is predicated on the bring together Israel and The present Palestinian leadership to "hammer out" a peace process. The only problem is that the "hammering" will be done on the Israelis! US and Israeli policy makers are premising the Annapolis Conference on foundations that have led to a series of bloody collapses in Oslo, Cairo, Hebron, Wye, Sharm el-Sheikh, Camp David 2, and the “Disengagement.” They assume that Abu Mazen has adopted a mentality of peace, thus granting yet another victory to the simplistic world of delusions over Mideast’s complex reality. The late Professor Majid Khadduri, from Johns Hopkins University’, considered the world’s leading authority on Arab definitions of peace and war, noted that Arabs view peace as a tactical means for achieving their strategic objective – defeating the enemy. Peace constitutes a necessary, but temporary, break in the ongoing war against the enemy and/or infidel. Israel will be forced to release more terrorists and surrender even more vital territory to hostile neighbors in return for more empty Arab promises. Given American pressure on the Olmert government to "take risks for peace" and make "painful compromises", there is cause for genuine Israeli concern since the current Palestinian leadership has never had any intention of preparing its people either for peace or for co-existence with Israel. You need only look at Hamas and Palestinian Authority-published textbooks showing maps of Palestine as encompassing present-day Israel, public statements (in Arabic), incitement in the media, and the toleration and encouragement of terrorist attacks to understand that there is no common ground here. This is not, as the U.S. State Department implies, a fight between two parties equally responsible for a terrible conflict. It is a war to exterminate the Jewish state that is being waged by Arabs and Islamists with differing strategies and agendas on the same extension of annihilation. Israel is our only ally in the Middle East despite the fact we "play nice" with Saudi Arabia where beheading in public is still considered proper punishment. But then Israel has no oil! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 28, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: 1936 PEACE APPEASEMENT 2007 Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.